


Can't Leave Without You

by LovelySunz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meandering about the city, Oneshot, Soulmates, Vagrancy, markhyuck, minor sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySunz/pseuds/LovelySunz
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are residents of the House for Homeless Youths. Donghyuck runs away and takes Mark with him.





	Can't Leave Without You

“That's it I’m leaving! I can’t take any of this anymore” 16 year old Donghyuck shouts as he carries what little belongings he owns in a book bag, and storms out the House for Homeless Youths and onto the front yard. He looks around him, it was nighttime and there was no one to be seen. He made a quick dash back into the house and grabbed the confused boy who had rushed down still standing underneath the stairs.

“Mark what are you doing? You’re coming with me,” Donghyuck pronounces as he grabs Marks arm and dashes once again outside.

“Mark hurry! We can’t let Michael catch us,” Donghyuck pleads as he runs ahead.

Utterly confused Mark, the always protective best friend and elder of the 2, quickly grabbed his backpack as he tried to catch up to Donghyuck, who was walking so fast towards the end of the block he was practically running.

Mark shouted as he ran behind Donghyuck “Donghyuck slow down! What’s going on? Why are we leaving?”

Donghyuck crossed the busy street and nimbly walked past the oncoming traffic.  
As the cars went whizzing by Mark gasped and held his breath and prayed that no cars would hit them. Mark cursed Donghyucks long legs as he crossed the streets and tried to catch up to him, but it was as if Donghyuck was possessed. Normally an intelligent 16-year-old boy filled with positivity and mirth Donghyuck was running away as if there was someone or something chasing them. Mark quickly looked behind him and there was no one behind them. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings he noticed a familiar lone figure in all black chasing after them.

“Donghyuck! Michael is behind us!” Mark shouted, the panic in his voice palpable. He increased his speed as Donghyuck came to a skidding halt.

Without a moments hesitation Donghyuck quickly ran back and grabbed the older boys hand and together they sprinted towards the nearest intersection.

They ran past another busy intersection and 4 more intersections thereafter. They went into a dark alleyway and hid behind a large dumpster. As they crouched down side-by-side, hands still in the others and fingers interlaced, they sat anxiously as they waited to be caught. They looked into each other’s eyes and touched foreheads, hearts beating fast.

Mark with his free hand brought Donghyuck closer to him and tried to shield him as best he could. He didn’t know what was going on but whatever it was he was going to protect his best friend. He could feel Donghyucks head against his chest breathing heavily; Mark patted his back and whispered it would be okay.

As the night wore on and their surroundings grew darker, they waited ensconced within the other. Time felt infernally long, each minute longer than the one before.

Mark stood and whispered that he would check to see if the coast was clear. Donghyuck pulled Marks hand closer to him and shook his head no. Mark looked into Donghyucks beautiful innocent eyes and he wanted to remove the fear and trepidation that was flooded in there. Mark raised his free right hand and affectionately smoothed Donghyucks hair, Donghyuck leaned into his touch and his lips trembled in fear.

“Its okay Donghyuck” Mark whispered as he caressed Donghyucks cheek and released his left hand from Donghyucks hold. Donghyuck whimpered dejectedly as Mark gingerly walked out from behind the dumpsters.

Marks heartbeat sped up as he tried desperately to adjust his eyes to the darkness.  
He looked around the nothingness. There were no people around him. He waited a moment longer and cautiously walked out onto the still busy main street. He tried desperately to look inconspicuous, however his expressive face showed every emotion and his large clear eyes darted rapidly left and right. Thankfully Michael was nowhere to be seen. Mark quickly ran back to Donghyuck.

As Mark entered behind the dumpster and reached his arms out, Donghyuck cowered fearfully. Marks heart broke at the scene.

“Donghyuck it’s me. It’s all right. There’s no one here,” Mark whispered softly as Donghyuck looked up and sprung onto Mark, hugging him with all of his being.

“I didn’t know if you would come back” Donghyuck sniffled

“Of course I would. Come on lets get out from behind the dumpster. It’s starting to smell” Mark said jokingly as he flashed Donghyuck a smile.

Donghyuck nodded and together they walked out and went onto the streets.

As they walked anxiously looking around them they spotted a park.

“Hey lets go in there. Maybe we can find a place to sleep?” Mark asked and Donghyuck nodded as he wound his arms around Marks elbow.

They scanned the large park situated within the center of the city and noticed a man sleeping on a bench. They walked towards the empty jungle gym, underneath which there was a wide enough space that would afford them privacy where they could spread their jackets and sleep away from the view of the public, and any searching eyes.

Donghyuck procured a bed sheet from his book bag and laid it on the ground. Mark looked at him incredulously. “Wow did you have all this planned? You’re so prepared”

Donghyuck looked away, embarrassed “No, I just always carry everything that’s essential with me at all times. You never know what could happen” Mark regarded him with worry unmistakable in his eyes, and decided to drop it.

They rested on their makeshift bed in opposite directions, having only their jackets to cover them. It was a spring night so while the night air was cool; it was not too chilly and thankfully bearable.

As they tried to sleep worry after worry passed through their minds. Mark turned fitfully trying to find a comfortable position and locked eyes with Donghyuck who was looking at him with apprehension.

Donghyuck was immensely grateful for Mark. He knew that he was the reason Mark was here, underneath this jungle gym in the middle of the night. Tears sprung unbidden into his eyes. Donghyuck had always been emotional but not as emotional as he has been this night. The fear that ran through him when Mark was gone for merely moments was indescribable. Donghyuck huddled closer to Mark and put his arm around him.

Mark held him close. He wanted desperately to hug whatever ailed Donghyuck away. Donghyuck was impulsive, true, but he never did anything without a reason. Mark kissed the top of Donghyucks head and tightened his hold.

“Mark...I can’t breathe,” Donghyuck said gasping. Mark released him instantly.

Donghyuck laughed softly when he saw Mark stricken expression “Its okay Mark”

Mark smiled, and was relieved to finally see his favorite person smiling.

Mark pulled Donghyuck close to him. Donghyuck surprised at the sudden closeness whispered, “What’s going on Mark? Are you going soft on me? Usually I’m the one that's always bothering you”

“Is this what this is? Bothering? You never bothered me Donghyuck” Mark looked at Donghyuck gently.

Donghyuck didn’t know what to say. He just tightened his arms around Marks waist in response, and if he happened to have blushed slightly the darkness of the night hid it away.

As minutes ticked by Donghyuck hesitantly whispered, “You know you didn’t have to come with me. You can go back tomorrow if you want. I’ll be okay”  
There was no response. Mark must be asleep Donghyuck thought as he dropped his head lower into himself.

“I’m not leaving you Donghyuck” Mark whispered “My feet ran to you before I even knew what was happening. How could I leave you?” Mark answered as he raised Donghyucks head and looked him in the eyes “By the way” he added “you were the one that grabbed me. You have to take responsibility of me now”

Donghyuck looked away, ashamed “I just…I just couldn’t leave without you” he said as he averted his eyes.

“Just like how I can’t leave without you now I imagine” Mark whispered softly

In the silence that followed, unspoken feelings, and words that were better left for another day, were felt very deeply.

They fell asleep to the sounds of the night, a little more peaceful than they were, underneath the parks jungle gym where Donghyuck was buried a little more deeper onto Marks side, and Marks arms were wound a little more tighter around Donghyucks waist.

 

.............................

 

The next morning Mark and Donghyuck were awakened by the sound of a loud banging on the jungle gym overhead. They woke up startled. In front of them were 2 policemen who did not look too patient.

“Its 6 am. You guys have to leave. No vagrants allowed during daylight hours. Kids will be playing here in another hour or 2. Hurry up and exit the premises”

Mark and Donghyuck quickly packed their few belongings and threw on their jackets and shoes. As they walked towards the entrance of the park the police stopped them

“You know there’s a youth shelter not that many blocks away where you can go. We can give you a ride there if you need it”

Donghyuck and Mark looked at one another apprehensively; panic well hidden in their faces. “No that's fine. We have a place we can go” Donghyuck answered coolly and with a bright smile on his face. They walked past the policemen and towards the nearby café.

As they entered and took a seat Mark looked around the well-kept cafe and nervously asked, “Hey do you have any money? I have a paycheck coming at the daycare I clean but I don't have anything with me now”

Donghyuck took out his wallet and smirked “I have some. I snatched all of Michael cash before I left. Thankfully that asshole is so ancient he only pays with cash so there’s enough here for a few weeks if we scrimp”

Mark couldn’t believe it. Donghyuck was not a thief. Donghyuck would never steal, he thought, but this was not the time for questioning.

As they waited for their breakfast orders, they cleansed their faces and brushed their teeth in the café bathroom. Donghyuck washed the stray toothpaste that had clung to the bottom of Marks shirt. Thank goodness he was wearing an undershirt, Mark thought, imagine a customer came in and he was shirtless. He shuddered at the idea.

“You might be a year older Mark but you’re really so clumsy” Donghyuck remarked playfully as he returned the now clean shirt to a slightly embarrassed Mark.

While sipping their coffee Mark wondered if he should ask Donghyuck what happened that made him run so frightfully from Michael. He looked over the rim of his cup at the Donghyuck that he had always known and loved, who was then aimlessly twirling the saltshakers, happy and delighted by the simplest of things.

Donghyuck felt Marks eyes on him and looked up. He smiled, oh how he cared for Mark. How naturally they had gravitated towards each other when they had first met. They spent 3 years together at the House for Homeless Youth, a time both short and long enough for them to become inseparable. Donghyuck reached out and wordlessly squeezed Marks hand, thanking him for being there with him. Mark returned his gesture with a soft smile.

Once they had finished their breakfast they walked around the city aimlessly.

“What do you think we should do now?” Donghyuck asked Mark as they sat on a bench near a water fountain.”

Mark looked around at the families around them. Couples, kids, teenagers stopping to take pictures here and there.

“We can just sit here for awhile and then do anything we want. We’re free to go wherever,” Mark said as he patted Donghyucks knee. “The world is ours, baby!” He grinned with a large gesture of arms thrown up into the air.

Donghyuck giggled and desperately tried to lower Marks arms. Mark however used his slightly taller frame to his advantage.

“Aww too bad shortie” Mark teased as he tiptoed to get away from Donghyucks reach.

Donghyuck pouted sadly and grew silent. Mark looked down and instantly felt terrible. He lowered his arms.

“Gotcha!” Donghyuck yelled as he threw his arms around Mark. He looked up and gave a large toothy grin. Mark couldn’t help but smile.

As the hordes of people went by and the afternoon sun turned to dusk, Donghyuck had grown melancholy.

“Looking at all these people today, they all have their own stories. Each person is going through something we have no idea about.”

Mark nodded in agreement and regarded the empty streets around them that were just minutes before bustling with people.

Donghyuck continued “but you know…most of these people…at the end of the day they all have a place they can go back to. Maybe it's a good place, maybe its not, but it's a place…and its theirs” Donghyuck said with tears budding in his eyes.

“Donghyuck...” Mark exclaimed softly as he put his arms around Donghyucks shoulder.

“What are we going to do now Mark? I brought us out into the streets again but I don’t know what to do” Donghyuck lamented, holding back his tears.

“How about we go back to the house tonight? I can help you talk to Michael. Make everything right” Mark offered as he squeezed Donghyucks shoulder.

Donghyuck moved away “I can’t” he whispered

Mark held Donghyuck hands gently “Please Donghyuck. Tell me what’s wrong. I need to know what happened”

Donghyuck bit his lower lips and trembled. He wanted to tell Mark, he really did, but he didn’t want Mark to know. Not Mark.

“Donghyuck, please” Mark pleaded softly

Donghyuck lowered his gaze and brought his hands together, pinching his left hand with his right. He stuttered as he spoke.

“Once in a while Michael he would...he would… touch me weird. Not all the time. just sometimes. a squeeze of the hand, my legs…but yesterday...he… he told me to go to his room. He told me you were there. Once I went in there I just knew something was weird. He kept trying to touch me and pushed me to the floor. When he came near me I kneed him and hit him with a stick. I told him I would tell his family, and I took his wallet. I had to get out of there Mark. I don’t want to be there anymore,” Donghyuck covered his face with his hands. He raised his face when there was no answer from Mark.

“Mark…?” Donghyuck asked faintly as he looked at Mark. Mark sat rod straight, only his clenching jaw showed any movement.

“How many times?” Mark asked, rigid. Donghyuck was scared “How many times what?” he asked timidly

“How many times did he touch you Donghyuck?” Mark asked, icy steel laced in his voice.

“I don't know…maybe 3 or 4 times. Mark, are you okay? You’re scaring me” Donghyuck replied, afraid.

“I’m going to fucking bash that motherfucker in. How fucking dare he?” Mark shouted as he stood up and furiously paced back and forth.

Donghyuck was afraid. He had never seen Mark this angry before.

“Why did you never tell me? Do you not trust me?” Mark asked, feeling betrayed.

Donghyuck felt tears prickle in his eyes. He refused to let them fall. “I trust you! More than anyone else in the world…but...I just felt so dirty. I thought if I said something you would see me different”

Mark froze in place, his heart breaking once again. He felt defeated. “Donghyuck, I would never. Why would you think that?”

Donghyuck stared down at his shoes “I don’t know…I just… I don’t ever want you think badly of me. I couldn’t take it. You’re all I have…” Donghyucks voice breaks

Mark with tears in his eyes ran towards Donghyuck and swooped him in a hug so tight, so warm. Donghyuck felt protected in Marks arms. He felt safe. The tears he had held in gushed forth.

“Oh my sweet crybaby” Mark cooed gently as he slowly rocked Donghyuck in his arms. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark and never wanted to let go. Mark kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. Donghyuck returned his smile. This moment was perfect, Donghyuck thought. This, just him and Mark, always.

The moonlight seeped in through the clouds and bathed the area as Mark and Donghyuck returned to their makeshift bed underneath the jungle gym in the park. They laid on their backs and spoke of their dreams. A house, a room, a dresser, simple things that were not so simple. Mark wants a small room, Donghyuck a large one. They’ll have a dog, maybe a cat, how about both? Both, they agreed. They smile wistfully as they speak about the future

“You’ll be 18 soon, an adult. We can do anything. Go anywhere” Donghyuck says as he turns to Mark and smiles.

Mark faces Donghyuck and asks “How about London?” Donghyuck made a face “emm no…Spain!” Mark smiles and agrees, “Okay Spain, lets go to Spain” Donghyuck giggles “Okay, it’s decided” they both grin in agreement.

“You know Donghyuck I was thinking that we can go visit my aunt. I’ve never met her but I heard a long time ago she’s really nice. She lives 5 hours from here. We could take a bus?”

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Donghyuck asked quietly.

“Of course she will like you, and if she doesn’t I won’t stay with her. I told you Donghyuck. I’m never leaving you” Mark reached out his arm and squeezed Donghyuck on the shoulder

Donghyuck nodded with tears threatening to spill, oh what did he ever do to deserve such a person, he thought, overwhelmingly grateful he turned his head slightly and placed a soft kiss on Marks hand.

Mark stared at the boy who was almost a man. He stared at the person he could never be without, at the boy who was both so fragile and so strong. Marks hand cupped Donghyucks cheek gently and wiped away a stray tear; he caressed his ear, and slowly pulled him in for a soft kiss on the lips. Donghyuck reciprocated, and delicately wrapped his arms around Marks neck.

Donghyuck pulled away slightly and gazed at Marks face, the face that he loved so much, and placed tender kisses all over. The forehead, the eyes, the nose, the cheeks, the chin, the lips. the lips. the lips. Oh how he loved him. He placed a final kiss on the tip of his nose and rested his head on Marks chest, his arms holding his greatest treasure, feeling the happiest he felt in a long time.

Underneath the great dark sky Mark and Donghyuck didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, or where they would rest their heads, but as long as they were together there was nowhere else they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 1 night and I have no idea how it turned out. Please let me know in the comments! I genuinely thank you so so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Please stay safe out there everyone. Love you all!


End file.
